


Little Horns

by Labyrinthan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha Momoi Satsuki, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aomine is a happy, Asshole Akashi, Autor is a bad in taging, Beta Furihata Kouki, Beta Kise Ryouta, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot about Momoi, I'm not lying. There will be a lot of sex here., Knotting, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Kuroko have a vagina, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Then, Vaginal Sex, Violence, and, and boobs, asshole Furihata, but he will change, dark themes, oh..., the author can’t write in English.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthan/pseuds/Labyrinthan
Summary: In a world where omegas have lost their value and are virtually extinct, Kuroko Tetsuya realizes his dreams. He has learned to hide his status as an omega and he is successful so far, and his life is calm and Kuroko has no objections.However, what will happen when the emperor sees him, who despises omegas by his fiancée?And what if the emperor feels the desire to possess, protect and feel carnal pleasure?





	1. prologue (beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> So a few introductory words. First :  
> • English is not my first language and to be honest I have no idea if this work has any meaning to xD  
> • The main pairing is AkaKuro, so people who love AkaFuri advise you to avoid my work with a wide arc.  
> • I put AkaFuri paring only for my sick pleasure, because I don’t digest this type of character (Furihata) so do not complain. I warned * ^ *  
> • I changed the biology alphas betas and omegas. I am sorry but I can’t write a story where omega has the same organs as a man and that he could give birth to a child :c  
> • As I warned that English isn’t my first language, I will worship and worship God as a person who will give me clues and show me my mistakes ^^
> 
> Okey ~ some tips  
> -Omegas have a vagina and have breasts, both male and female reproductive organs. Their eyes shine in blue. The stronger omega, the harder it is to hide their fragrance, which weak alpha are prone to rape. Of course, the omega are not defenseless here, they are able to immobilize their enemy with a lot of overwhelming pheromones. During the heat lure both alpha and beta, and here the same - the stronger the omega, the more intense its heat. In the measure of heat, omega produces a large amount of lubrication against the will and, at all costs, want an alpha penis. And they can also mark their alpha or beta  
> -Bets do not have mating periods like alpha or omega, they can take on pregnant (using leeches) or fertilize. Their eyes shine with gold. They have a significant role in society because their presence calms aggressive alpha.  
> -Alphas are the strongest representatives of the human race. They have mating periods called routine, during which they can not relieve themselves without the help of their partner. If they are with an omega, it's enough for them to go through the routine if they tie them. Otherwise, the mating season lasts for a week. It's the same with omega.  
> A knot is a thickening at the base of an alpha penis that swells in the partner's body and if it is an omega, it staples them together for a period of time. They also mean their partners. The stronger the alpha, the better control his instincts. Their eyes are red.
> 
> Leeches are a kind of medicine that makes it possible to get pregnant by betas that are not women. However, they are harmful to both those who use them and those who want to impregnate them. They breathe the dominant individuals, which makes them aggressive and lose control. Betas that use them, however, lose their natural fertility, pheromones and instincts.
> 
> And that's it. When something reminds me to mention, I will add.
> 
> And enjoy it. ~~

The wind was humming outside the window, composing a nice song with striking drops of rain behind the glass. Cherry flakes floated in the sky together with the leaves of other trees and shrubs in a gigantic garden, giving the gloomy mood of the whole event to come.

The man with crimson hair stared at the scenery in front of him, enjoying the moment of loneliness, which meant short-lived freedom for him. In the end, he did not have much of her as the legitimate heir to the throne of the empire. Akashi Seijuurou stood by a curtain in a room decorated with lots of gold, silver, other expensive decorations that presented the wealth of the strongest man in the world. Seijuurou was dressed in magnificent garments in shades of red, gold, silver and deep brown. Kanzashi on his hair was in golden and white colors, his eyes were highlighted with a red eyeliner and shadows that emphasized his beauty.

But the most captivating were his heterochromic eyes, the right red - the shade that was the showcase of his family, while the left - the gold, called Emperor Eye. It was an omen which presented only to the most powerful emperors in history. For seven centuries, Seijuurou has been the first to inherit them, making him an extremely respected man in the world. His whole person was absolutely authoritative and dominant.

Despite the small increase, according to the expectations of the public, Seijuurou introduced himself as an alpha at the age of 9. There was also no surprise when it turned out that the young heir to the throne exceeded the skills of average people, including his own father. He was only matched by 4 other people who at the same time respected him as well as friends and advisers.

Lord Aomine Daiki, son of the defense minister, was an aristocrat of descent. He was the highest-ranking Alpha with the gamma gene, thanks to which he had a lethal physical fitness. He was a tall, dark-skinned man, with dark blue hair and the same color eyes. His character was explosive, vulgar and lazy, being arrogant and well-known to his strength. For those who respect, he was sociable and extremely caring.

Lord Kise Ryouta, son of a well-known entrepreneur, famous for a huge corporation dedicated to fashion and beauty. The emperor gave him an aristocratic rank for his achievements. He is beta with the alpha gene, virtually nothing different from the alphas. He is a tall blond with great beauty. He believed in his skills and appreciated only his close friends. He was a childish, loud man, very close to the people he accepts.

Lord Murasakibara Atsushi, belonging to a noble line with the largest complexes of restaurants and hotels around the world. He introduced himself as an alpha without any gen, but with great strength. He was a huge man, in purple hair, with bored beauty. His character was extremely lazy, only valuing the company of his friends. He was a calm, caring young man, unable to refrain from tasting snacks.

And Lord Midorima Shintarou, from a father who is the minister of health and a mother who is the minister of education. He comes from one of the highest-ranking aristocratic families and has changed as an alpha with the delta gene, with extraordinary precision. He was a tall man with green hair and wore glasses. He had a stoic and stone character, usually not showing to teach, but in his own way, worried about those close to him. He was extremely thoughtful and accurate in his duties and thoughts. That is why the emperor made him his son's right hand.

Akashi introduced himself as the rarest alpha with the sigma gene, which is little known in society. There was no doubt that Akashi would have the sigma gene, by his Emperor Eye, but the presence of this gene is still a mystery to the then world. Legends say that the person who owns it, is able to subjugate all creatures and be on a par with the god. However, Akashi is not a person who believes in prophecies and legends, so he does not bother. It's enough that today he has too many responsibilities.

The coming storm, outside the window, perfectly represents the mood of the future emperor. The awareness of the engagements that are to be held today irritated him completely and ruined his well-being.

He realized that the obligation to be a future ruler is also the obligation to have a wife and to breed a successor. However, Seijuurou, he did not expect his father, he would decide to arrange, just because the offspring that is to be born would be as strong as possible.

Due to the almost complete extinction of omega in society, genes were created that determined not only the strength of their users, but also their fertility.

Currently only 6 genes are known. The first of these is the delta gene, which only occurs in alphas and gives them high self-control, precision and intelligence, fertility, however, does not differ from the normal alphas. The second is the gamma gene, which gives the owner supernatural endurance and physical fitness. It occurs in both alphas and betas, it does not change their fertility in any way. The third one is the ipsylon gene, which is the most common and gives its carriers increased durability and a little more fertility, occurs in both alphas, betas and omegas. The fourth is the alpha gene, which gives all the character traits of alphas in other classes of society. However, it does not change their strength and fertility. Occurs in betas and omegas. The fifth is the omega gene, occurring only on betas. It allows them to get pregnant, but not as smartly as omegas, because they have to use leeches that create the right hormones and the environment to develop offspring. In fact, nothing will descend the effectiveness of true omega. And the sixth gene, being the rarest and least known - sigma gene. The only known features are giving high fertility, leadership skills and the ability to manipulate and control others.

Observing his bedroom, Akashi sighed loudly, trying to control his irritation. Outside the window a lightning bolt flashed, followed by a loud bang, informing about the upcoming storm. He wondered who the beta would be, which he would have to impregnate. Will this beta be a woman or a man? Will it be like the omega with which he previously had? Or maybe he will be the person he accepts? He really did not want to go out with that person. It will probably be just a waste of time. He preferred to find a partner for himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door, and then by the quiet clink of the door. Akashi looked back and saw no one else but Midorima. The man was dressed like him, only with shades of green, perfectly matching his hair color.

"Your Majesty, it's time," Alpha informed him, then opened the door for his master.

"I told you Shintarou, tell me less haughtily when we are out of the eyes and ears of society." Seijuurou said, passing by Midorima, not paying attention to the surroundings. He heard the quiet sigh of Midorima and a slight agreement from him. Actually, he did not care about anything at that moment. The only place where he had to get to the throne room, where he will meet his partner.

Akashi walked calmly, causing silence in the palace. Only steps could be heard the young master and his friend followed him. All whispers and conversations ceased, and the silence spread throughout the palace. Everyone knew it was the day of the kingdom. The empress is coming, who will sit on the throne next to Seijuurou.

After a few minutes' walk, alpha stopped in front of the golden door leading to the throne room. The place was extremely majestic. On the floor we spread three tunnels of water in which sea creatures swam. The light in the corridor was falling to create streaks of light on the gilded walls, sculptures and exotic plants. The whole place looked like it was from another world. Undoubtedly one of the most beautiful places in the Teiko Empire...

The future emperor pushed the door as he entered the largest room in the palace. It was much more beautiful than the corridor in front of him. Small rivers on the floors spread in several directions creating a kind of spiderweb. The crystal chandeliers illuminated the place with a bit dark colors, but the light reflecting off the water web made a beautiful pattern on the ceiling and walls, which even shone from the gold, silver and precious stones covering them. Trees growing in pots added a slightly exotic appearance by brightening the room. The light created a glow in thousands of colors that rained in every part of the room. At the end of the room were two large thrones, which were intended for the imperial couple. Emperor Akashi Masaomi sat on the left, and the second one was empty. Nevertheless, everyone knew that it was intended for the emperor's dead wife - Akashi Shiori. Next to Seijuurou's father stood an older man with brown hair and a younger man of the same color, probably his son. Ah... Probably my fiancée... he laughed inwardly.

Approaching his father, Seijuurou smiled gently, kneeling in front of him, giving his respect, then he approached the brunettes and welcomed them as well. Midorima did the same, taking his place next to his master.

"Hello, Seijuurou. As you can see, this charming young man is your fiancé. Greet him duly, "the emperor reprimanded, sitting comfortably and watching his son carefully. His face rested on a hand covered with a lot of crystal ornaments. The emperor was dressed like his son. Sam looked extremely dominant and imperious.

Seijuurou looked at the boy who was shivering under his eyes. He was about to wince at the sight, but he refrained, knowing that he would deal with his father later. Instead, he grabbed Brunette's hand and kissed her base. "Nice to meet you. I am Akashi Seijuurou, Prince of the Empire Teiko." 

Masaomi smiled proudly, to which Seijuurou wanted to tear his face. The fact that he chose him for a partner was another that looked like he was about to cry when he saw him.

"I-I, I'm F-Furihata K ... Kouki, Your Highness ..." The boy stammered, smiling at him. Akashi examined the kid for a moment. He was slightly shorter than himself, with brown hair in which he had a lot of pink-yellow flowers. He was dressed in a light robe with golden and brown segments, and his face was average. Ordinary brunette with eyes wide as fish, who was afraid of Akashi like fire. Nothing special, another miserable man probably wanting his attention or wealth, or both.

"Mr. Furihata is a professor at the university in Seirin and is my good adviser. He offered me his son. Kouki is beta with the omega gene, so you'll both give a replacement. In addition, the youth was brought up on the ideal of omega, so I suppose he is the perfect partner for you. "He announced Masaomi, staring at the shy beta with a smile.

"U-um ... Yes, I am for Your pleasure, Your Majesty. I will do what you want, I will obey as it should be, in the end ... You are my Alpha ... "Kouki murmured coming up to Seijuurou and with his trembling body he hugged his chest showing his throat. Seijuurou stared at the scene with a slight distaste, but unfortunately he could not protest at once. Instead, he embraced the beta, looking questioningly at the boy's father as he began to speak.

"Kouki uses leeches, which probably will not make him realize that he is not an omega. As it has an omega gene, leeches work better and form its class. In about 5 years, the treatment will end and the documents will be changed to omega. Is not it wonderful? "Mr. Furihata praised, gesturing with his hands as if he had discovered an unusual invention. "My son is perfect and will be one of the rarest creatures in the world. Such a miracle should be protected. I swear it's perfect for you, Your Highness! I am sure that it will give offspring with sigma gene and Emperor Eye! "

Akashi processed the information, listening to the old man and noticing that he was talking as if he was selling something, not a man. He felt a slight grief for the boy in his arms, and feeling he was still trembling, he embraced him harder, trying to add comfort. While he was massaging the decks, Furihata felt a sweet smell that was nothing but humidification of genital bouts. He winced, however, ignored everything, he realized he was attractive, and actually it was not the first time when someone saw his excitement.

"Father," said Seijuurou, drawing attention to all those present here. He felt his father's piercing gaze, but he ignored him. "Why can not I get a real omega? I understand that Furihata is unusual because he has an omega gene, but I'm sure there are some omegas outside that you missed. I would prefer to have a child naturally, without any unnecessary ado, which are leeches. "

Mr. Furihata laughed almost hysterically, and Seijuurou raised a questioning eyebrow. "Your Majesty, I assure you, there is no omega in Teiko. Imperial Majesty, he gave me the task to find them all and bring them to the palace. However, I have found absolutely nothing. That's why I'm giving you my son because he is able to take on the role of an omega. "He laughed a bit stressed. Seijuurou could say something is wrong. He shrugged finally and agreed with the will of the two oldest gentlemen. "Let it be, I will marry this beta."

The meeting was generally in a nice atmosphere. Seijuurou did not actually give in, but he comforted his future omega cling to him. In the end, it was decided that Furihata would live in the palace with Akashi, and the news of a pair of fiancés soon spread to Imerium.

 

♠️♠️♠️

 

Four months after that event, Kouki became more daring. Although he was like Furihata, whom he met in the throne room, in front of other people in the palace and the emperor himself, he changed for Seijuurou and for his four advisers. He behaved like the master of the kingdom and tried to get even closer to Seijuurou, even though the ore could no longer be physically closer to the beta. Seijuurou took Kouki's virginity just after a month of acquaintance, and often stayed together in bed, but he did not see the point in developing deep feelings for beta. Despite everything, he discovered that the boy was not his type, and irritated him quite often. Actually, not only his but a whole generation of miracles.

Kouki did not like Seijuurou's friends. According to him, they were too close to his fiancé. They have achieved the closeness Kouki wanted. He wanted to be a friend of Seijuurou. He wanted to be the most important in his life. He wanted to be everything to him. He was realizing that he would not achieve it if the four of them were still close to his beloved. Akashi was well aware of Furihata's possessiveness. He knew perfectly well what he wanted the beta, and he did not intend to give it to him. In fact, he despised his boyfriend. He behaved like a frightened child before strangers, who felt uncomfortable in the Emperor's palace. However, he was completely different and a perfectly great generation of miracles was aware of this. Kouki’s jealousy was already obvious to them and he was able to do everything to seduce Seijuurou.

That's why Kouki intervened in every situation where even one of the generation of miracles participated. Just like now.

"Um ... Furihata-sama ..." Kise murmured, standing in the doorway of Akashi's office. He was dressed in golden robes, and in his hair were golden ornaments, examining him with an angelic appearance. He would look like an angel, if there was no embarrassment that would be painted on his beautiful face, with an obscene sight in front of him. Furihata sat on the lap of his fiancé and lightly rubbed against his crotch, clearly embarrassing the second beta in the room. "I have reports here for Akashicchi, and I must-"

"How do you speak to your Imperial Majesty? Have you forgotten your place? Ha! You're not even an aristocrat, so I do not know why I'm actually admonish someone like you. If you can not behave with Seijuurou-sama, then you better get out of here and come back when you learn the meaning of the word respect for your ruler. "

"That's enough, Kouki." Akashi reminded him, paying attention to him incredibly blond. "So Ryouta? What is this?"

"I think it will be better if your Imperial Majesty checks it himself ..." Ryouta snarled softly, then placed the documents on the desk and hurriedly left the room.

The smell of pheromones in the air, stressed, irritated, and even worse, wounded Ryouta. Akashi just sighed loudly and looked at the beta, with resignation in his eyes. "Kouki, I have my job and Ryouta helps me do it perfectly. He is a great secretary and his work is getting worse by you. You can not treat him like that. "

"Mmmm ... I would think about changing your secretary. Best for some kind of alpha, I'm sure that he will do his job better than this thief of noble rank. After that, this beta drools at your sight, if you have not noticed. "

"I would advise you to pay attention to the language. Ryouta has feelings for Daiki. So your jealousy is completely unjustified. "The redhead replied, taking papers in hand and studying carefully.

"Oh really? You should also be jealous yourself, because this Daiki is looking at me as if I was some dear, self-made food. Would you give me some attention, huh? "He muttered, pushing his nose into the alpha's neck, then began to suck his mark there. Seijuurou flinched slightly. He would have lied when he said that beta does not stimulate him. However, he tried to be composed as best as he could.

"Hmm ... I doubt Daiki was interested in you. Plus, I do not have time to fuck you. "He simply said, analyzing the documents, much longer than usual. Ryouta's absence was unsealed at Seijuurou's work. As he goes on like this, his father will want to talk to him because of his late work. And Seijuurou is trying to avoid it as much as possible. In the end, he will not be able to blame Furihata for interrupting his job, because his father will not believe him anyway. He is convinced that the beta is perfect in every respect.

"So you obviously do not know this simpleton." Kouki interrupted his thoughts, smiling proudly. "I know I'm the world's rarest being, but that's not the reason to covet me so much." He sighed irritably when Akashi did not respond to his caresses. "Come on ... it's only a few minutes ... and I'm already wet for you ~" He whispered in his ear, rubbing his hips against the redhead.

Seijuurou sighed once a day. Kouki released his artificial pheromones, filling the room with the smell of wet omega. Akashi grabbed his Beta arm roughly and threw it on the desk, then he dug into his mouth, slipping the pants and brunette's underwear with a quick movement. The sooner he is satisfied, the faster he will be able to do his job. The boy beneath him groaned in satisfaction, and after a while Furihaty's loud moans echoed in the room, which no doubt could hear people passing by Akashi's office.

 

♠️♠️♠️

 

"Eh .. Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi ... I hate him so much! Why will not Akashicchi do anything about it? After all, he does not tolerate this kind of people ... We had to stop him from killing those omegas, and they were the same! "Kise groaned when he wrote the following report on the economic development of the state. He sat with Aomine in the Murasakibara’s kitchen that does not come out of it at all, since Furihata said that Atsushi wanted to rape him only because by chance bumped into him in the corridor.

"Eh you know. You shouldn’t say that. The walls have ears. "Aomine sighed loudly then added quietly:" But I know what's going on .. It is a pity that this bastard has to be the future empress ... I'm the bodyguard that asshole Akashi, but I can’t really accompany Akashi, because this slut soon thinks that I came just to fuck his ass of omega. And he's not even a fucking omega! "

"Ao-Chin, you said to be quiet, and you're taunting yourself in half the kitchen ... "

"What are you clinging to? He pisses you off too! When you last met with Akashi outside the kitchen, hmmm ?? "brunette head growled, looking up at the giant sharp eyes. Murasakibara stared for a moment in which to cook soup, as if he thought the question Aomine. Ultimately, he shrugged and said simply, "I don’t remember. Aka-Chin sometimes comes."

For a moment there was silence in the room, the only sound was Murasakibara’s cooking. Finally, Kise stood up, pounding the rest.

"We must find a real omega for Akashicchi!" He shouted, looking around at their faces. Aomine's eyes were amused but devoid of any joy if you looked at them. It was a sight of regret and fatigue.

"How are you going to do it, when the omega has died out? The only thing we can do is find a beta with a gene or a real woman with real tits "

"Perversioooooooon," the blond accused the brunette and then returned to his monologue. "Just omega are. They are always there. Until recently, I didn’t believe it. But they really still exist. Although most of them are covered long ago, buuuuuuut ... it must be clean! Kagamicchi said he works with one! I don’t know him personally, but he just made me realize that the omega are really in our society! They just hid. "Kise spoke clearly but softly enough that no one outside the kitchen could hear him. Murasakibara and Aomine, on the other hand, looked at him as if he was some kind of alien or some other shit.

"If you say so, why did not you tell us earlier? It would spare us many problems caused by Furihata."

The three of them turned to the famous voice at the entrance. Of course, no one other than Midorima stood there.

"Midorimacchi ... Um ... Kagamicchi asked me not to reveal his friend ... but I can’t see a different way now ..." Kise whispered quietly, as if he had remorse because he felt like he had betrayed his friend for his own benefit.

"If what you say is true, Kise, it would be good if we found this omega as soon as possible and informed the Emperor."

"Mido-Chin speaks well," murmured violet-haired, setting down a spoon and switching off the fire, the soup's fall. "If we don’t hurry, we will all lose our job."

"WHAAAAAAAT ??" Aomine and Kise shouted simultaneously. Their appearance was comical, but it was the least important. After a while, they both looked as if their world had just disintegrated.

Midorima adjusted his glasses to the table and sat down slowly, carefully watching the rest. "Furihata is going to get rid of us. If he becomes an empress, he will be able to hire and release whomever he wants. I believe that you knows what he will to do. "

It was more than known. They looked at each other with serious eyesight. It was no longer a joke. They had to fight for their work as well as for the good of the Empire. They didn’t have much time. Six months remain for Akashi’s wedding with Kouki. During this time, they had to get an omega and make Akashi love him all the way to madness. They will do everything as best they can and save the Empire and Seijuurou himself.


	2. The boy made of ice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The generation decides to visit Kise's friend. Instead, they learn things they did not even dream about.  
> In addition, their eyes reveal an omega, which freezes blood in the veins.  
> Akashi, however, fights alone with himself, deciding to destroy his feelings, becoming the ruthless heir to the throne ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote the next chapter. ^^  
> Unfortunately, it is not checked, so be warned that there may be glaring errors. 
> 
> Notes:  
> Well, there will be talk here about biology and a graphic representation of a sexologist, actually that's it. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

The city of Rakuzan was the capital of the Teiko Empire. It was the best developed and of course it was the showpiece of the empire. A beautiful city in which modern glass buildings blend in with many trees, gardens, parks and the Emperor's palace located in the middle of the city. The palace was separated by a high wall, which prevented the unauthorized entrance of the imperial court. The Emperor's court at first glance was in a traditional style, but if someone was inside, he could easily say that this place has undergone many renovations.

Kagami Taiga was there only once, while trying to get a job as a bodyguard for a future emperor, but he didn’t get it because of course he wasn’t a fucking generation of miracles and he didn’t graduate studies. Instead, his parents, so that their son wouldn’t be depressed by injustice, opened him a restaurant, of which he is now the boss. Although it was a quite small pub it brought profits, because it was located near the Rakuzan university and on a straight road leading to the gates of the imperial court, thanks to which it had many clients. In fact, Kagami's cafe was about 600 meters to the palace, while the university was practically next to a skyscraper next to its small business.

Kagami watched the window from his office while he hurried from right to left. He looked at his watch again, then sighed aloud. He would have been lying if he said he was not stressed out now and slightly scared. Kuroko is late for half an hour to work, which is not at all similar to him. In addition, he doesn’t answer the fucking phone! Kagami wanted to hit his head on the desk. He knew that Kuroko had an apprenticeship because he was studying, but he was still afraid of a smaller boy.

Kagami hurried down the stairs, down, entering the room, where almost everyone noticed him. The smell of angry and annoyed alpha spread throughout the room, so Kagami wasn’t surprised that he was now the center of attention.

He walked quickly to the counter, behind which was his childhood friend Himuro Tatsuya. He was an exceptionally beautiful boy with black hair and purple eyes. On his left side he gave a long fringe completely covering his eye. On the other hand, he had a mole under his right, which gave him lofty beauty. He stood behind the counter and cleaned his glasses while he watched his second employee running from table to table. Undoubtedly, Takao Kazunari can’t cope alone as a waiter.

Kagami smiled, practically invisibly. He knew there was nothing funny about it, but Kazunari looked so comical.

"Have you come to see Takao almost die or what?" The bartender asked him, putting down one of the expensive glasses on the counter, and then grabbed another. "Eh ... No. I'm impatient because Kuroko isn’t here. "

For a moment there was silence between them. Kagami leaned his elbow against the counter and rested his face with his hand. His eyes landed on the door, which remained still. Suddenly Himuro spoke much more quietly, breaking the silence.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Kagami looked at Himuro with narrowed eyes, then shouted. "What the hell ?? You're kidding?!"

In the restaurant, there was a grave silence this time, and the eyes of every person inside landed on Kagami. "Uhh ..." he murmured Kagami, whose face became extremely red. When all eyes left him, he decided to continue without looking at Himuro, knowing that his face was going to be a raging smile. "Umm ... I mean, you know, Kuroko is strong, if he had the chance he would tear the Emperor ...."

He heard a loud laugh next to that belonged to Takao. The smallest boy was dressed in a swallow-style tuxedo, his yellow eyes shining, and his face was amused. "Do you know that if someone heard you and reported it to the Emperor, they would probably cut off your head?" He whispered, chuckling. "But you're right. Don’t worry, Kuroko will manage. They probably keep him on the practice for longer. "The dark man muttered as he approached Himuro to help him polish the glasses.

"Though if you're worried, go look. The university is next to a rally and you will find him."He informed Himuro thanking his friend for help. Kagami watched them both while they were talking about little interesting things. Eventually, the alpha straightened up, telling them he would do it, then went to the door.

Before he opened them, someone pushed them with all their might, almost striking Kagami to avoid them, he stepped back violently, falling to the floor with a loud bang.

"Oh ..." a low voice murmured and pushed the door open.

"Kagamicchi !!!" Another voice shouted, full of joy and amusement.

Himuro and Kazunari automatically stopped their work, looking with enlarged eyes at the newcomers. The restaurant was once again silent. Customers didn’t even speak in a whisper, staring at the event in silence. By contrast, Kagami himself froze in place, unable to take his eyes off the four members of the fucking generation of miracles.

What are they doing here? Why in my cafe? What do they want? Why they? Is it related to Kuroko? A mass of questions ran through his head, and Kagami couldn’t find any answer.

Immediately Takao and Himuro ran up to him, helping him to get up. They were as surprised as their boss. The question resounded in their heads  
What's happening???

 

♣️♣️♣️

 

In Kagami's office, Kazunari put five teas on the table in front of every present person in the room. Then he bowed and quickly left, returning to the customers downstairs.

Kagami's office was large and spacious. It was decorated in dark colors and simply furnished. There was a lot of furniture, one of which was uniforms for employees, and in others, some medicines and documents. There was a large desk by the window, and there was a staff door in the next wall. In the center of the room stood a large dining table, which was occupied by four men with colored hair.

"Um ... Forgive me, but Aomine doesn’t know what manners are." Midorima muttered an apology, correcting the glasses on his nose.

Kagami shuddered slightly, recalling the humiliating situation in front of the door. "Uhh ... It's alright ..."

Four colored men were dressed quite formally. They didn’t wear their imperial robes, as usual, only ordinary suits, although in fact, at this moment, Kagami looked much more distinguished in his suit, tie and combed hair.

The room was awkward. Nobody knew what to say, but Aomine said after a moment.

"How do you know him?" Asked the blond, pointing his finger at the redhead. He took his head in his hand, and his expression was bored. Midorima reprimanded the pomegranate, for his manners with exasperation.

"I met Kagamicchi that year when he tried to get into Akashicchi's private service." He murmured blond, smiling slightly.

"Oh ..." Aomine looked at Kagami this time with interest in his eyes. "Why didn’t you get in?"

The other three of the generation grabbed their heads because of the stupid insolence of their dark friend. Whoever is asking a new person about such inappropriate things is normal. Kagami stared at him with narrowed eyes, then shrugged "I didn’t graduate."

"Ohhh ~ Well, only the strongest can get to the guards and be called a generation of miracles. Forgive me but there is no place here ~ "He smiled devilish brunet.

Everyone in the room shuddered at his words, and Kagami growled. He was about to get up to attack the idiot when Kise stopped him quickly. "Please Kagamicchi! Calm down! Aominecchi is simply an idiot! He is always like that! "

Kagami's eye twitched with irritation, but he restrained himself and calmly sat back in his chair at the desk. Although the atmosphere was tense, he managed to relax and drink his tea in peace. "So what brings you to my restaurant? I doubt it would be to drink my tea. "

"Pfffff, of course not, I would not come here to drink your cheap tea. It's disgusting. "Aomine smiled again, seeing Kagami's head boil.

"What did you say? Go tell Himuro, I'm sure he will tear your stupid face, Ahomine !! "

"How did you call me ?? Say it again and l kick your fucking ass! "

"Ahomine! Ahomine! Ahomine! "

"Bakagami, Bakagami, Bakagami"

"No fuck, I can’t. I will kill you soon !! "

"Come on. With pleasure I will break your dick so that you can never form a knot! "

They both got up from their seats. Aomine smiled so wide that it looked as if his face was about to fall apart. Kagami, on the other hand, was red with anger and he wanted nothing more than to kick the moron out the door. Finally, Kise stood up to intervene, calming both aggressive alphas with his pheromones. Kise sighed, watching as Taiga and Daiki sit too far away from each other to make it normal.

Midorima adjusted his glasses again, putting them higher on his nose, so that the light from the chandelier reflected in the glass. "So. Back to the topic. Let's get straight to the point. "

Kagami stiffened into a serious tone in the room, slowly shifting his gaze from Aomine to green-haired alpha. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kise, who bit his lip, then murmured something under his breath.

"We've found out you're hiding an omega."

Kagami's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Then his angry eyes landed on the blonde sitting with his head slightly bowed. Growling, he rose, grabbing the beta for his shirt and lifting it to the level of his eyes. In the distance, he heard Aomine's warning snarl, but now he didn’t care. "How dare you ?? I entrusted to you a secret, and you are brazenly abusing my trust! Instead of holding my tongue out, you're practically condemn me to death-"

"You're right ..." Kise looked up, showing determination in his eyes, to which Kagami growled loudly. However, the blond didn’t give up. Despite the overwhelming pheromones surrounding him, which under normal circumstances would have forced him to surrender, he wouldn’t give way. "Hiding the omega is punishable by death, but we haven’t come here to arrest you or anything!"

Kagami felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked back, he saw Midorima trying to calm him down. "Let's sit back and talk. This is about the good of this country, not to take your life away, or take away the freedom of this omega. "

Kagami sighed, then nodded, letting go of the blonde who would have fallen if it wasn’t for Aomine's speed, which caught him at the right moment. "So what's going on?" He growled irritated, watching Kise. He felt betrayed. Something inside him fell, and in his stomach he felt emptiness.

"It's about the fiancé of the future emperor." He said seriously greenish. Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Um, what about him? ..."

"Ha! It's obvious, Kagami. He will be the reason for the fall of this empire. "All eyes were directed to two men standing in the office door. The taller brunet who spoke, placed cookies and other snacks on the table, which Murasakibara threw at once, muttering in appreciation.

"Who are you?" Aomine spoke carefully, watching the two newcomers.

"Ah ... sorry for my rudeness. I am Himuro Tatsuya, and the waiter next to me is Takao Kazunari. "He bowed. Takao did the same, right after his high friend.

"How do you know what's going on? After all, no information was available on this subject. "Kise announced, watching the man closely. He could feel that he was a beta with an extremely delicate and pleasant aroma, while the smell of Takao couldn’t be felt at all. He frowned. "And ... why doesn’t your friend smell ...?" He muttered a little more.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven’t introduced myself yet and I don’t make the smell. "He laughed amused, as if it were normal information, which certainly in today's society wasn’t something worth bragging about. Late blunders are a rarity and were as little known to the public as the sigma gene. "With the rest, it's not hard to guess that Furihata-sama is a problem."

Himuro nodded in confirmation, then added from himself. "The more that he doesn’t recall any beta with the omega gene. In truth it's more like a regular beta, with no gene. "

"What do you mean, it doesn’t resemble a beta with an omega gene?" Midorima asked, watching the pale-faced boy suspiciously. Himuro laughed softly, sitting down on one of the free chairs at the table. "I'm surprised you didn’t come to the conclusion. I suppose it's because you have to deal with Furihata-sama, so you can not improve your duties for about four months. "He spoke with a smile on his face, watching carefully the faces of the Generation of Miracles. Then he sighed and seriousness appeared on his face. "I’m a beta with the omega gene. Together with the help of Takao and our colleague Kuroko, I compared Furihata-sama. I will say that it doesn’t have the key features and evidence for having this gene. "

Midorima carefully analyzed the words of Himuro. He was right. They all neglected their duties by Furihata. It wasn’t that they wanted to, but they had to look after the imperial palace and help Akashi, who was also far behind with work. On the other hand, even if he had time to research in his clinic, he didn’t have samples from bet with the omega gene. Then he wouldn’t know anything. He frowned. "Explain because I don’t understand exactly ..." He confessed, listening carefully.

"I don’t doubt. With Kuroko and Takao, we came to the conclusion that to have an omega gene, one parent must be an omega. In the family tree of Furihaty-sama, there isn’t a single omega. However, for me, my mother was an omega. "

"Exactly. My research shows that the omega gene is hereditary. Only omega can give birth to a child who can inherit either the omega version or the omega gene. "Takao began, speaking with a slight excitement. "In addition, the body of a beta that possesses this gene must be quite massive and very strong. In the end, it isn’t an omega, whose body can be of any size and will easily maintain pregnancies. Looking at Himuro, his body is still a bit too weak, additionally he suffers from many inconveniences, which are in total side effects of this gene. Even he will not keep his pregnancy. Still, he can’t use leeches before pregnancy, because they aren’t hormones. "he explained, gesturing occasionally with his hands.

"So Furihata-sama didn’t have an omega gene?" Kise asked, to which Himuro nodded in agreement.

"Hmm ..." Midorima corrected the glasses again, this time adding his analysis. "Following this lead, leeches improve the organs to protect the embryo. They are especially dangerous for people with the omega gene, because they destroy their natural fertility cycle. They cannot add reproductive organs to a man who has omega. After all, these are not hormones ... just stimulants ... In that case, they are extremely dangerous also for Alphas ... "

Takao agreed with him, nodding his head. "If someone does not know their proper destiny, they are able to bring the alpha to infertility. These aren’t drugs that improve the fertile cycle, only destroying it. Only after fertilization should be taken. Never before. The more so when it comes to betas with the omega gene. "

Midorima's eyes widened as information hit him. He put his hand to his mouth, speaking more quietly. "Oh shit. It means that Furihata-sama probably overdosed them, or Akashi-sama maybe sensitive to unnatural substances that contain these drugs, or both of these options ... "

Kise stared worriedly. He looked at Aomine and Murasakibara. They had a similar expression to himself. He didn’t necessarily understand what Midorima was heading for. Observing Himuro and Takao, he saw that they both understood exactly what it was all about because their faces were grim. He looked at Kagami this time, who was silent for a long time. At last he spoke. "Oi, what do you mean. Your faces look like you're just having a funeral. "He said, and Kise could tell he looked confused.

Himuro stared into confused Ryouta. Then he said something that completely shook the whole room. "If you all don’t get rid of Furihata-sama, the future emperor may never be able to beget an heir."

Midorima growled frustrated. He knew there was something wrong with Furihata, but he didn’t expect things to be serious. He didn’t even know what exactly leeches are. He was alpha and he didn’t deal with them. At least for now. "I don’t believe he cheated us all. Why did the research not show that there was no gene ??? "growled, furious. The knowledge that Akashi could be sterile was unacceptable.

"Because he has it," announced Himuro.

"W-what ...?" Kise whispered, confused. He didn’t understand anything again. It didn’t make any sense to him. After all, they just came to the conclusion that Furihata doesn’t have a gene. So what's going on? The second question was why Furihata's father wanted Kouki to be the fiancé of Seijuurou? For money? Fame? Or maybe he wanted to destroy the empire?

"Of course, he didn’t have that gene at first. As you well know, simple beta can get pregnant thanks to omega hormones. However, if you use omega DNA you can change your status. "A voice next to a dark-skinned peasant sounded. Aomine's eyes widened as he saw the small man standing next to him. When was he here? How?!? There was an unusually male shout in the room, which belonged to the navy-haired alpha. "WHAT THE HELL !!! FUCKING SPECTER !!! "Alpha dashed away as far as possible from the person behind him. Sitting against the wall, he was panting loudly, holding his heart, staring at the peasant who almost caused his heart attack.

"K-Kuroko ..." Kagami murmured. Then he got up and ran to the smaller boy. "God, Kuroko! You know how worried I was! You didn’t answer the phone neither from me or from Tatsuya or from Takao! "

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. The internships have been prolonged and I shouldn’t use the phone during lessons. I see that you have guests. "He said staring at people at the table. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." He bowed and then sat at the table.

Four people from the Generation of Miracles, gazed at Kuroko with confusion. Kuroko was extremely handsome. His hair and eyes were blue and his complexion was extremely pale, his body was small and fine, but his eyes were empty and stabbing. His face was expressionless and his whole figure devoid of emotion.

Midorima adjusted his glasses again, this time trying to hide his blush. He even liked Kuroko, which was amazingly strange. "Um ... you're right, but today finding an omega is virtually impossible, it is no longer possible to produce omega hormones." He muttered, returning to the conversation.

"I don’t agree with you, Midorima-sama. They are only hiding, but in reality there are quite a lot of them. "He announced the blue-haired man, staring blankly at his green-haired eyes.

"Why are they hiding? It will be much better for them if they show up! In addition, the emperor will give them proper protection and safety! "Aomine growled as he approached the table and sat next to Kuroko, still fearing him slightly.

"I suppose that someone from senior positions has intimidated them. An ordinary citizen would rather not listen, "Takao interjected.

"Yes, it must have been influenced." Himuro agreed. "In the end, this slaughter of omegas wasn’t accidental, someone benefits from it."

The Generation of Miracles looked inquiringly at their new acquaintances. Earlier, they didn’t think about it, because when the omegas died out en masse, they were still children and later they took up work.

"I agree. I'm still not sure, but it seems to me that it was not a coincidence and no virus that decimated the omeg status. After all, omega’s biology doesn’t differ at all from alpha or beta. They aren’t a different species, as much as they usually think. If the virus were to knock out most of the omega, they would suffer both alpha and beta as well as omega. " Kuroko said. 

There was silence for a moment. After a moment, Midorima said, still not understanding one thing. "Um ... As for Furihata-sama ... Do I understand that he got some omega DNA from? Thanks to this, he has this gene, right? "

Kuroko shook his head at the back of discord. "No, he's turning into an omega. However, he will not be able to be completely omega. There is no way he can raise a pregnancy. It will not change completely until you get DNA and hormones most of the time. And to create this medicine, you need a living omega that you probably can’t find if omegas don’t reveal yourself. "

Suddenly Kise woke up, rising from his seat. "Wait! Do you know who makes these drugs? If so, we can liquidate it - "

"Unfortunately, I don’t know who is behind this." Kuroko sighed, closing his eyes. "I can just assume what Firahata-sama biology has done."

"Hmm, maybe the omegas will not reveal themselves, because they are afraid that they will be kept in the lab against their will." Aomine argued. He analyzed Kuroko from head to toe. No doubt, the boy knew too much.

"Um .. I don’t think so few people are aware of illegal laboratories. And all the more about the slavish role of omega. After that, for the treatment to work, use only one omega DNA, and I suppose it is no longer there. "Takao interjected, sitting more comfortably in a chair.

"Hmm ... you're all right. The treatment would be long over if they had used this omega, and Furihata would have been an omega when he came to the palace. "The green-haired man agreed, watching with admiration for the brunette. He had great medical knowledge, just like Kuroko. He came to the conclusion that someone like Takao and Kuroko would be extremely helpful in his clinic.

"One more thing interesting to me." Kise turned, staring at Kuroko. He stretched out his hand and pointed softly at the bluenette. "Who are you that you know so much?"

The expression of the smallest man's face was the same as always. Empty and unchangeable at all. His blue eyes stared at the blonde, piercing him through. Beta could say without a doubt that this kid is terrifying.

"Um ... Kuroko has internships at universities. He intends to be a professor of biology and history. He knows so much because he's still learning to get a position at Rakuzan University. "Kagami muttered uncertainly, obviously concerned about his friend. This hasn’t escaped the generation. They saw that something was going on and they weren’t going to leave it. Even if Kuroko knows a lot thanks to science, there is no way he can know more about the omega gene and the omega rank than the whole society. As soon as Midorima was to interrupt, Kuroko overtook him.

"No worries, Kagami-kun." He looked at the redhead and smiled gently, then looked at the generation. There was a small smile on his face, but with his empty eyes, he created an unusually cold image. "I know so much about it, because it analyzes my own observations because I'm an omega."

There was silence in the room. Even Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks and stared with widened eyes at Kuroko.

"Wait, fuck, wait a minute !!" Aomine shouted, rising and staring angrily at the blueeye. "You said that the omegas hid their status, so why are you telling us that you are a fucking omega ?! You might as well try to get to Akashi to get power and wealth, so why do you cheat on this for us?! "

"Because you will not prove it to anyone. I'm untouchable. "A cold smile appeared on Kuroko's face. He stood up and walked to one of the shelves in the office and grabbed a small spraise and a small loaf. "I don’t intend to meet Your Majesty too. In fact, I don’t like any alpha. But I can prove to you what I am by washing out silencers. "He announced while he sprained the sprain into a scarf and lifted it to his collarbone. After rubbing his rag a few times his skin has spread around the office, an extremely attractive and pleasant fragrance, with the smell of black orchid with honey and a delicate hint of vanilla. It wasn’t an artificial scent of pheromones. Certainly not. It was so intense that the current alpha had to cover their nose to calm down. In spite of everything, there was immediate excitement and interest in their eyes, while their eyes were red. Even Kise, who was closest, couldn’t stop himself and put his arms around Kuroko, thrusting his nose into the bluenette’s neck. "Mmmm ... such a nice smell ..." he muttered, as if in a trance. However, after a moment he shoved away from the omega, when he realized what he was doing. "Uhh ... I'm sorry ..." he muttered, looking terrified. He had never reacted unconsciously to someone's pheromones. Now he began to doubt his self-control. That was weird. In the end, he was a very powerful beta.

Kuroko, however, stared unimpressed when he applied his repressing smell. "So you see. This is the smell of a real omega. It works like a drug, addicts, but it can also harm if I encourage. "Then he turned to Aomine, who was leaning against the table to keep his balance. "You still do not believe? I can make you don’t rise from the floor.

"Umm ... No, no, I believe now!" He shouted clearly, frightened, then silenced and stared at the table while Murasakibara spoke.

"Since Koro-Chin is an omega, we can take him and go back to the palace?"

"You must be mocking! Kuroko doesn’t go anywhere! "He raged in Kagami, getting up again, and watching the highest alpha angrily.

"Murasakibaracchi is right. Our work depends on Kurokocchi, and more importantly the future of the Empire! "

"As I said, I don’t intend to go to His Imperial Majesty. I don’t want to mix it up. "He admitted Kuroko, getting up and going to the wardrobe from which he took out the same suit that Takao and Himuro were wearing. "I’m more than pleased with my present life. I don’twant any change. "

"But Furihata-sama hates us, and when he becomes the empress, he will get rid of us!" Ryouta moaned, trying to convince Kuroko. "You are a real omega, the emperor will surely agree to replace Furihata !! Have you ever imagined yourself as an empress? "

"I will not change my mind. Please, forgive me. "Kuroko sighed, looking at the current Generation of Miracles. They looked at Kuroko with hopeful eyes until Kuroko's heart stung slightly when he had to crush their feelings.

"We can take Kuro-Chin by force. In the end, we have an order to take all the omegas to the palace. "Murasakibara murmured, his lazy and childish tone, getting up and approaching the blue-haired omega. Before he could do anything, three people appeared before his eyes that weren’t part of the Generation of Miracles. "Oh ... Please, get out of my way. I don’t want to crush you. "

"Oi, Kuroko has already said. He is not going anywhere. " Kagami growled while Himuro nodded, and Takao took omega with him into the staff room, after which both of the smallest persons disappeared from their sight.

Murasakibara growled in frustration. He wanted to return to his kitchen and take Kuroko to the castle.

"Don’t hinder this. This boy belongs to us. "Aomine announced, getting up and walking towards the door that Kuroko and Takao had left. However, Himuro stopped him, looking at him intensely. Beta caught the dark alpha by the arm and didn’t allow him to move. "I will not let Kuroko be harmed again, please go now. We have our work to do. Find another omega. "

Aomine sighed with irritation, but he didn’t do anything at all when he felt his hand on his shoulder. It was Midorima. The man nodded to the brunette, who relaxed. "It is enough. Until now, we will leave, because Akashi-sama needs our return. But we'll be back. We will not let go. "

Four men left the cafes, leaving the two men in no small surprise.

"Um, Kagami. I'll go back to help Riko and the rest, she's finally been alone as a waiter when we talked here. "Himuro muttered, then left quickly leaving Kagami alone.

Alpha didn’t pay attention to Tatsuya's words. He was more worried about Kuroko. He knew that the generation of miracles would not forgive. Although Kuroko was extremely strong, he couldn’t really oppose Teiko's aristocracy for a long time. He knew that all this was just the beginning.

 

♣️♣️♣️

 

The bedroom had a wet sound of hitting the skin against the skin. Shallow breaths and loud moans filled the entire room. Akashi watched his dick thrust into Kouki's body beneath him. He looked at the face of the beta, immediately regretting his decision. Furihata moaned with a smile on his face as his body jerked up and down. He winced. He looked absolutely ugly.

"Seijuurou ... ah ... yes, yes ..." he moaned widening his legs. "Fuck me. I love your penis ... I feel so good ... "

Akashi pushed faster, thrusting into Furihata's scabbard. He felt his penis being surrounded by the walls of the beta. He groaned. He disgusted him. So. The vagina has only omegas, not betas. The more disgusting betas like Furihata. He want to finish it, so he grabbed Kouki's throat, pinning him to bed and stabbing at him at an animal pace. He heard crying and begging under him. Now he wanted the ore to stop .... Seijuurou didn’t care. He strangled the beta and fucked him without the slightest pity. He was finally the alpha. Demanding alpha when it came to sex, and Furihata wasn’t an omega and he wasn’t adapted to the roughness of the relationship that best suits the omega. He mocked the spirit. He was glad when Kouki was suffering. He was excited about it, he liked to hurt ...

He threw back his head as Furihata's walls tightened around his cock, squeezing him tightly. In the end he came with a choked moan and pulled his manhood out of his fiance's wet hole. He winced. He threw the condom into the trash can and got up and put on a robe.

"You could kiss me now, you finally moved me so much that I started to cry." Furihata complained, lying naked and staring at the redhead who was gathering his robes from the floor.

"I don’t want to kiss you." He answered him simply, not even bothering to look at him.

"I am your fiance. If you love me, then you should kiss me. "

"I don’t love you."

Silent silence prevailed in the room, after which Furihata spoke again. "I think I even know why. I talked to your father. He told me that you prefer women. So when I become an empress, the first thing I do, I'll enlarge my boobs. I am a guy so logical that I am flat, but I will be omega when my father will provide me with the next dose of medication, so my breasts will suit me as much as I can. So hmmm? What size suits you? "

"I do not like artificial breasts. And I'm not going to let you spend my money on something like that. "He announced putting clothes in the bin for dirty things that the maid would later take away to wash.

"Well, Seijuurou .... Don’t be like that. Let's talk. I will not be able to walk through you. Something belongs to me. "

"I don’t care."

"Ohhh ... How cold ~" he smacked Kouki, then stood up and hugged Seijuurou from behind as he whispered in his ear. "But I know you love me anyway. I see it every time you want my body. You love to hide your dick deep in me and only in me ... "he leaned down to lick the ear of the prince's ear, then he sucked on his neck.

Akashi didn’t say anything, didn’t even react. He felt that he hate the omegas and people with the omega gene. He abhorred them. And Furihata especially. He never wanted to love him. It was Kouki who insisted on having sex, and Seijuurou didn’t express any initiative. Beta didn’t attract him at all. The excitement to be tough would cost him a lot. He became a sadist and he wasn’t happy about it. Finally he growled and broke free of his embrace. "Exit."

"Oh...what? Ah! I know! Probably the smell has disappeared. I will use the perfume immediately and I will supplement pheromones! Then we can play in bed again! This time without a condom and-"

"Should I repeat? Come out. "Seijuurou announced, authoritative tone. Kouki widened his eyes when he saw his fiance's eyes. These unmatched irises in which there was neither love or care. Beta felt tears welling up in his eyes, quickly dressed and ran out of Akashi's bedroom.

Alpha, without any worries, went to the bathroom in which Midorima was waiting for him.

"Hello, Shintarou. Did you hear everything? "

The green-haired man only nodded, to which Akashi apologized with a slight smile on his face. He walked slowly into the pool, completely naked. He had nothing to be ashamed of before Midorima. No. Before a whole Generation of Miracles.

"You don’t get along with Furihata." The green-haired man said as he sat on the bench at Seijuurou.

"It is obvious. He is weak and useless. And I despise this kind of people. "

"Will not you get rid of him?"

"If I hadn’t made a contract with my father, I would have killed this miserable man a week after I met him. However, I can’t, because otherwise my dear father will disinherit me and procteate a new son. "

"Um ... what would you say for a new fiancée ... for example, an omega?"

Akashi sighed, then shook his head. "I hate this status. If I think that I will also have to satisfy someone in bed, I want to kill most people in this palace. I’m disgusted with this, Shintarou. "

"You hate omegas ...?"

"Yes, everything that has anything to do with omega. In the end it was by omega that this garbage was created, with which I must share my bed. "

"Oh ... And your mother?" He asked almost in a whisper. "She was also an omega." Shintarou felt a sharp glance in his direction. He shuddered. He knew that Akashi had once again turned into the ruthless Akashi he had once been. Maybe it's better if it hides its feelings. Maybe Akashi will do his job better. In the end, the good of the empire counts.

"Don’t heed to mention her in my presence." He growled red-haired.

"Yes, Your Highness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am asking for a comment.  
> I like to read comments.  
> I live with them.


	3. Red Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came back with a new chapter. And I find that I really need a person who could check this text and improve it grammatically or even generally. Polish grammar completely bothers me and I can not write many things normally: I hope that the chapter will be understandable!  
> Thanks also Lyyycoris, Yocteau, doyoums, CADA, Nightcore120898, LindAngeL, 27thSky, KatArcher, yoongshizi, Winters_Suffocation, DetectiveKiwi Sui (Sui_Felton) Takabakirocks, goldendreams, yuuhyakuya, AoNinja, MiaPhontomhive, SatansPuppeteer, SeventeenMagazine, Leyn, malarcon, camellia_rose, justsomebread , Pryzmat, Toxic_Kitsune, and MonBon220199 as well as 59 guests left kudos on this work. It is extremely important to me and I thank you so much. I also changed the name of my work and the introductory word because I finally found the right xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments so please give them to me!

"Akashi Seijuurou is the 60th successor to the throne in the Akashi dynasty. His Highness Akashi Masaomi will give the title of the Emperor to his son when he reaches the age of 25. That is exactly 11 months. "In the class, only the bluenette voice was heard. As an apprentice he was watched by another professor who was silent, but his eyes shone with recognition. However, Kuroko didn’t pay attention to it. He wanted to get this job as a professor of history and biology, and he was on a good road. He couldn’t afford any distraction. He reaches his goal.

"This will be the most important event in the near future and you must know the exact date of the emperor's coronation. As well as the exact date of birth and the entire life of his Imperial Majesty, and his future wife. "Kuroko realized that lessons about the Akashi dynasty had already been reworked in earlier years, but in college about this direction, they must know much more than just basic information. He saw that his students didn’t necessarily pay attention to his words. Maybe because of his weak presence? Actually, he didn’t know it, but it wasn’t his problem either. He did his job correctly and knew exactly what to do to make the class watch out for what he had to say.

"I want to tell you to be careful, because I will ask random people in the next lesson."

There was a slight noise in the classroom and all eyes landed on Kuroko. The expression on his face didn’t change at all. He spoke in his monotonous voice and his emotions were practically dead. It happened to him in his life that people even tried to check if he was a robot. „Of course, the next important aristocracy that manages particular governorates is another important person in history. Let's start with the Midorima’s family. After the age of 20, Count Midorima Shintarou joined his father's position and today he manages the governorship of Shutoku. Similarly in other governorates. Count Aomine Daiki manages Toō, Count Murasakibara Atsushi manages Yosen, Lord Kise Ryouta manages Kaijo, Prince Akashi manages Rakuzan and there is also Seirin. The real dynasty is known only to the emperor and is now managed by the Furihata family.”

He interrupted his blue hair by seeing one of the students raise her hand in anticipation of receiving permission from Kuroko. Of course, Tetsuya gave her permission to ask curious questions. He was pleased when the class was in his lesson. He could at least relax and forget a bit about his past and his duties.

"Is it true that the aristocracy that once ruled Seirin was the family with the largest omeg lineage?"

Maybe not, however. Kuroko sighed. These were actually questions that were often asked. Kuroko was also prepared for them. "The emperor knows best. Yes, it was an omega family, knocked out by a virus. "Kuroko smiled a slightly depressed smile at her next question. This time she surprised him.

"Was not the youngest member of the family supposed to be an empress?"

"Oh! I remember! My mother told me how I was younger, that the emperor made a deal with them. Probably their child had the Sigma gene and that's why! "

"What? Does this mean that it also had an Emperor Eye? "

The class fell silent thinking about the boy's question. Kuroko was silent as well. He mocked the spirit. Actually. Before the past, he can’t escape. In the end, he said that this conversation should end because it was going in the wrong direction. "It is not known if you have a Sigma gene that determines the possession of Emperor Eye. Now let's get back to the lesson. "

"But these are topics about the lesson. If this secret comes to light it will be part of the history. Actually, it's already here. "Kuroko sighed. The subject he particularly disliked. He would like to see an armageddon or the reign of such an absurd virus that supposedly killed omega. Although his thinking was absurd now. He didn’t think that he could get irritated so easily, at least his expression was empty. He thanked God for giving him such a useful gift, along with such an embarrassing gift as a lack of presence. At least he could be pleased with the good grace of God, because people certainly do not.

"It's no secret. We all know that this family has been knocked out by the virus. So this topic is already a closed chapter. "Kuroko argued, knowing that he would probably get negative points for changing the topic of the lesson. Yes of course. In the end, he will not get the title of professor for free.

"Nonsense, Kuroko-kun." Bluenette raised an eyebrow. Now he was surprised. Although the word surprised is a weak word to describe the feeling that possessed him. Prof. Kim Shouwoo joined the conversation with visible interest on what wrinkled face. "This family was murdered. They were some distant relatives of the Akashi family and they wore their surname. And the Emperor Eye of this child was called Quasi. The emperor named the gift. And the late Empress, even gave a blessing to this child, claiming that he is the prince's soul mate. "

Kuroko felt overwhelmed. Of course, he knew the story very well, even though Furihata's family appropriated the recent events spoken by the professor. In the end, the death of the entire line of one of the Akashi families is a taboo subject. The Empire apparently tried to cover up the traces of this event. And Kuroko knew exactly why. After all, the Akashi dynasty was perfect, and murdering someone from the Akashi family was at least a shame, let alone murdering one branch of a geological tree.

The rest of the conversation was of little importance to the bluenette. His body was in the classroom at Rakuzan University, while his attention traveled around the closed corners of his mind, up to the bell, symbolizing the end of the class. He sighed loudly, not sure exactly what to do. The lessons are over, but the course of the lecture has taken an unexpected course. It was particularly hard for Kuroko, because he knew a lot about it, he didn’t know if his proper knowledge about it was not too big. When he was about to leave, he was approached by a professor who judged him. Mr. Kim Shouwoo was an understanding and sympathetic old man, with gray hair and always a smiling expression on his face.

"Kuroko-kun, I'd like to exchange words with you."

Bluenette nodded. In spite of the calm that he presented in the depths of himself, he was burning nervously. And what if he already assessed it? What if he do not get the job? In the end, he had more ambitions than being a waiter in a restaurant.

"I watched your work and made a choice." Oh, this is the end. He looked down at the professor and looked at the floor, which he had no idea why, but it brought him a strange relief. It is a pity that he could not collapse and disappear once and for all. However, God sentenced him to bad luck and did not give him happiness. "What's that face, Kuroko-kun? Of course I signed the certificate. You have an internship from today. I am counting on nice cooperation. "

For half a second Kuroko's eyes widened. He did not even know what to think. He smiled radiantly, giving his hand to the man's outstretched hand in front of him. "I ... I do not know what to say ...."

"Oh, you don’t have to say anything. It isn’t easy to get to the university and what's more it isn’t easy to be a professor here. In the end you realize that the emperor here decides. Even today I will send to His Majesty the certificate that he will conquer it with a seal. So wait for our phone call and receipt of papers. You will start the lessons once we have the emperor's seal. See you next time. "He smiled and left Kuroko alone with the strange emotions of joy and euphoria. He wondered what he would say to Kagami, Takao and Himuro. Despite his joy, he felt a chest pain. In the end, he will have to leave his friends. He will not be a waiter anymore. He also knew what he was waiting for when he came to the cafe. Despite the joy that he will certainly receive from his friends, he will be depressed there. Well, that's the way things are. Of course he will visit them every day, or at least when he has a free moment. Eventually, Kuroko smiled. It was his big day and he doesn’t intend to be depressed by the sudden attacks of intense emotions.

 

♦️♦️♦️

 

In the garden which created a quiet melody together with the noise of waterfalls there was a nice atmosphere. Flowers of Paulownia tamentosa beautifully adorned local trees, just like American tulip trees that created golden tunnels of flowers along the local paths. The small Paul's Scarlet trees added an extraordinary contrast between gold and pink cherry and Paulownia. The dangling fine flowers of the tall Wisteria Sinensis trees added colder colors to the fillet and blue, creating from the garden an extraordinary ocean of colors, tunnels and, of course, an oasis of peace.

"Where were you yesterday when I needed you?" Asked the prince sitting on one of the wooden benches arranged in various places in the garden, which was accessible only to people living in the emperor's palace. Akashi was slightly annoyed. You could tell by his blinking eyes as he stared at the four men in front of him. Of course, he had good reasons. The Generation of Miracles was the most important people in the Teiko Empire. Their business was to look after the good of the country, not to walk around the city and deal with some stupid things. Their work in recent times has been sufficiently unsatisfactory. In total, not only them, but his also. Akashi was aware of this perfectly so he intended to solve the best way possible. The lack of response that lasted for a long time (too long for Akashi) caused only an increase in pressure in the air, which certainly came from the future Emperor and frightened his friends. Oh yes. It was no secret that Miracles were afraid of Seijuurou. Akashi was not a person who tolerated some imperfections. They will certainly be punished if they do not find an answer that will satisfy the fellow-man.

"I will not blame you. Akashi- "

"His Imperial Majesty." Seijuurou corrected Aomine, which he tensed. Okay. He reverses what he thought earlier. Akashi wasn’t annoyed. Akashi was furious. Now Aomine had to swallow his temper so as not to upset the redhead even more. And everyone knew perfectly well that Daiki had an unusual gift of annoyance from Akashi.

"Um. Okay ... I'm not going to blame you. His Imperial Majesty will punish us anyway, so let me put it straight. "He put a special emphasis on Akashi's official title. Aomine knew that Akashi is an asshole, so he didn’t use courtesy phrases. Of course, he never used to absolutely anyone and somehow he never had much trouble for it. However, now there was a crisis situation. Or at least he liked to explain it so that his pride would not be destroyed along with his courage. "We were confirming yesterday that the omegas is still there today. And from what I've learned is more than we can suppose. Furihata's father is sucked and doesn’t fulfill his duties. "

"I am aware of this. I have already got rid of this problem. "Four men widened their eyes. How did Akashi know about such things, if he didn’t even go beyond the walls of the palace? "You look like you are surprised. It is obvious that they still exist. I feel disappointed that you underestimate me. I am finally absolute. I am aware of many things and I do not see any need to go beyond the gates of the palace. "He raised his hand to his left eye, smiling sadistically. "Of course, I see everything. And I know more than it may seem. Even my father is nothing compared to me. But peacefully my dear Generation of Miracles, I’m absolute. I wanted to discuss these issues with you yesterday. But to my misfortune, you went to Kagami Taigi's cafe. But it doesn’t matter. Every time is good. "

Akashi got up walking lightly in his shoes on quite high heels. Though Seijuurou was an alpha, he was extremely low, so he wore high heels. Sometimes on extremely high heels. It was low and small for alpha, but its own presentation and aura screamed with power and absolute domination. Each step of the prince was like a dance of a proud nymph pacing the darkened garden of death. His scarlet robes swayed gently with every step he took, and the sash rubbed against the ground without even collecting any dust. The only sound was tapping heels on a path made of beautiful white stone. "Shintarou. You will need your father today. You'll help him create pheromones that cause omega heat."

Midorima stiffened following Akashi along with the rest of his friends. He was atleast surprised by the words of his prince. He was aware of the ore authority, and he knew perfectly well that the orders he was now issuing were absolutely absolute and there wasn’t even any talk of any protest. However, the very consciousness to create such a radical means that evokes such a reaction in the omega was a bit intimidating. It's a bit brutal but actually extremely effective. Does Akashi, however, think about looking for a new fiancée? He didn’t know so far, but he suspected that Akashi would soon reveal all his plans to them. "Yes, Your Majesty." He nodded obediently and Akashi smiled at him appreciatively.

"Ryouta and Daiki. You will be very much needed Reo, Chichiro and Kotaro. You will be responsible for cars, employment of maids and taking care of omegas. You will receive more information from them in person as you report to them. "They both nodded obediently even though they were as speechless as Midorima.

"By contrast, you Atsushi will be responsible for adequate catering. I allow you to hire anyone you want to help. "Murasakibara, on the other hand, accepted the order as he used to do it. Without much interest, however, he was extremely obedient and performed the tasks entrusted to him in spite of his enormous laziness.

"Perfectly. If you do your job correctly, I will think about reducing your punishment. "Akashi, even though he spoke to them, didn’t bother to look at them. And he was perfectly aware of their reactions or thoughts. Another question asked by Kise also predicted. After all, not without reason, he was called absolute.

"What are you planning, Your Highness?"

A threatening giggle went out, drowning out the friendly noise of the garden. This time Akashi turned away, and his face was at least frightening, or crazy. His unmatched iris glowed with a glaring glow, which caused a shiver going through the spine of other men following him. Of course, Akashi was unbalanced, dangerous, but also extremely cunning and precise. His intelligence was extremely high level and together with Emperor Eye and the Sigma gene he created a very strong character. The smile of the future emperor grimaced in unusually sadistic lines and his person shouted loudly about his perfection. "I thought you guessed it. But you are deceiving me again. This time, I will make the omega harvest. Not just a virus there but me. I resume the imperial tradition. I'm going to create a harem here behind the gates. As it was at the beginning of the Teiko Empire. "

Of course it was a good plan. Finding all the omegs and placing them behind the wall in the palace will certainly reduce their population to virtually zero. In the end, only one omega will multiply and the rest will be wasted and killed in loneliness. Akashi was trembling at the thought of it. It was pleasant. Extremely pleasant. Most importantly, he will not be accused of any discrimination or other shit, because it is allowed to have an imperial spouse. In spite of everything, he can also never meet other concubines but choose one, wait until she or he gives birth to a son who will be an alpha and then fake her or him accident. He smiled at the thought.

"Um ... what is your father and Furihata about?"

Oh yes. And the greatest pleasure of this whole plan. Seeing how Furihata Kouki is dying of loneliness and enormous jealousy. Perfectly. He will get what he deserves. Just exactly what he wanted last night. Exactly. "My father took my offer surprisingly well. I will say more. He was delighted. Of course, he added some of his terms ... But most importantly ... now it isn’t my duty to marry Furihata. And back to him. I suppose that he's just rotting in his room. I haven’t got rid of it yet unfortunately. But it's only a matter of time. "

"Um .. I see ... you realize that the omegas population will practically fall to zero ...?"

"Of course, Shintarou. This is my main goal. And to get it, I need you ... But before you go to your duties, I want you to go with me on a small visit ... to the omega with which you were yesterday. "

 

♦️♦️♦️

 

While on the way to Kagami's restaurant, Kuroko felt some kind of anxiety. Rays of thrills flowed over his body as if someone had shook him with electricity. He was slightly surprised. He never felt something like that and wasn’t sure how to explain it. When he reached the door, he saw an extremely luxurious car in the parking lot. If he wasn’t wrong, it was Aston Martin DB 11 in white. It's not like he were interested in cars. Actually, they didn’t interest him at all, but listening to Kagami and Takao you can learn a lot. Despite everything. Not often (as at all), someone parks something like this at an ordinary restaurant like that belonging to Kagami.

Leaving his curiosity, he pushed open the door and almost fell to his knees. His eyes were widened, and his body was as if crushed by some invisible boulders. Smell. It was an unusually intense smell. Alpha. And not just any. Extremely powerful Alpha. He looked around the restaurant looking for some customers, but he found absolutely nothing. There was no sign of Kagami or anyone else who should be able to stand there and serve customers at this time. Or at least wait for one of them, considering that he wasn’t at the moment. He dropped his bag at the counter with glasses and drinks.

Slowly, he climbed cautiously on the stairs and moved up, to the upper floor where the next tables were a bit more elegant and generally more pleasing to the eye. He saw his friends at the largest table and of course theirs. All in all it was predictable. A Generation of Miracles. Being sure that no one would see him, he moved toward them, but stopped halfway when the red-haired man turned and looked at him with his unmatched eyes. His smile widened as he tilted his head, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Well well. There was an omega I was waiting for. It's not nice of you to hide who you really are, don’t you think Kuroko Tetsuya? "The voice was unusually velvety and melodic. Behind each word, Kuroko's dizziness intensified several times.

It was a prince.

What's more, Kuroko reacted.

For the first time his omega only reacted to the voice of the alpha.

He saw him too. As if his low presence didn’t exist in Akashi's eyes.

"I don’t think it matters, Your Majesty." Kuroko bowed, showing respect to the red aristocrat, then headed for Kagami to take the empty chair next to him, but again Kuroko was stopped in place.

"I propose to sit next to me, Tetsuya, for your good. I have a place that I have specially kept for you. "He said redhead, and his voice was the only one that sounded around the room. Of course. He couldn’t resist. A flash in the eyes of the future emperor appeared as soon as Kuroko moved in his direction quietly sitting next to the emperor. Naturally, many people would jump at this place, but for Kuroko it was the last thing he wanted. He really didn’t want to have anything to do with the aristocracy. In the end, they will not give back what they have taken away from him. He stared at the floor again, stating that it carried a strange relief as if it were something sacred. Kuroko began to wonder if he should call the priest and lay the floor, because it brought solace comparable to a miracle.

"I think you realize why I'm here. Is not it? "Suddenly, Kuroko felt fingers that touched his chin slightly and pulled him up to look straight at the heterochromatic irises. Bluenette withdrew his last thought. However, his beloved floor was brutally stolen by these dazzling eyes. They were indeed beautiful as people who saw them up close. One red and expensive gold. Extremely authority and dominant, forcing Kuroko to surrender. "From what I read in your files that I was sent to conquer from Rakuzan University, you are extremely intelligent and generally very interesting for me. Then I'm sure you know why I'm coming. "

"Your advisors have told you that I am an omega, right?"

"Whence. They didn’t have time for that. I am absolute Tetsuya. I can see perfectly what you have under your clothes. Your breasts are quite large and your womb which I have to admit that it appeals responsibly to my pheromones."He smiled at what Kuroko felt quite embarrassed about. He corrected his clothing almost automatically, thinking that in this way he would hide from Akashi what he had already seen. Akashi just raised an eyebrow. He had Emperor Eye so he could perfectly see the body, muscles and even the heartbeat of omega.

"My apologize. However, I don’t see the reason you come here. You have a fiancé, and this restaurant isn’t outstanding as per the emperor's requirements. "Kuroko murmured monotonously. Akashi really liked to listen to his voice. Soft melodic and devoid of any emotion. Exactly what she said. Interesting. He felt a strange sensation in the body, but he didn’t delve into it because this feeling was quite pleasant. He leaned close to Kuroko so close that his lips were at the ear of the bluenette. "Are you a professor of history and you don’t know? I plan to resume the empire's tradition. And you are one of omegas. "

Kuroko's eyes widened as the idea struck him. He knew what Akashi meant and honestly did not expect anything like that. "You will collect concubines ..." He murmured softly and he tensed slightly when he heard the redhead giggle. Akashi gently reached out to Kuroko's hair, then yanked at it, revealing the tempting bluenette. He heard the low moan of omega, and he just could not stop himself from pushing his nose into the bluenette neck. He sighed happily when he gently brushed the suppressant from the scented gland, releasing a delicious scent, through which he wanted to label the boy as his own. To be honest, he felt something like this for the first time. Usually, he didn’t feel any physical interest to absolutely anyone. Kuroko was different. Akashi wanted him. Especially in his bed. "Exactly. I will take you with me. I would like you to be the mother of my children. "

He felt Omega stiffen in his embrace. He couldn’t stop the smile that crept into his lips. While he felt his hands on his chest that tried to push him away, he clenched his grip on omega's body, wrapping his hands over the curve of his waist. "P-please let me go ... I'm weak about your smell, Your Majesty ..."

"Are you denying yourself? You are an omega, I have the right to demand your body. I will show you what is the delight in my bed. "

"I will definitely not get pleasure from the rape. The pleasure you speak of will be felt only by you, Your Highness. Just like a typical pervert and rapist. "He whispered, half moaning.

"Well, what a pity. It's just a waste for you. You are an omega, and spreading your legs is what the best omega can do. "

"You're wrong. You can’t prove who I am. You aren’t completely sure. "He breathed a sigh of relief as the prince stepped away from him giving him the opportunity to breathe. However, he did not enjoy it long, because moments later the face of the redhead was right in front of him. His breath caught in Kuroko's throat as their noses almost touched. Akashi's eyes were shining, and Kuroko could not say what the Emperor now thinks or feels. He was actually terrified.

"You are wrong, omega. I’m sure. And all the information I have received is certainly true. This person will not lie. "He muttered. Although he spoke quite quietly, the tone of his voice was well audible throughout the room. Everyone present listened to him thoroughly, but he didn’t intend to interfere. Red head reached up to the blue-cheeked cheek, touching the delicate skin. He rubbed his thumb as if to give him relief, but his face spoke completely the opposite. "For your sake, I advise you to go to the kingdom now. With me."

Kuroko felt Akashi's tongue on his skin, which caused him to gather all his strength and push the alpha away from him. He looked aside, at people who were sitting next to them but nobody said anything. It's because of the prince's pheromones. They all subordinated to them. He saw that the Generation of Miracles was trying not to look at the Emperor and their aura was slightly disturbed. Meanwhile, Kagami, Takao and Himuro stared at the table, trying not to look and calm their nerves. However, Kuroko could sense that they were afraid. It was in the air. "I refuse."

"Pardon?"

"I refuse," he repeated louder, turning his gaze to the Emperor. He kept his neutral expression all the time, or at least he tried. Seeing Akashi's smile drop from his face, turning him into a serious expression, Kuroko felt his heart speed. Even so, he wasn’t bent. He didn’t want to leave this place or give up his dreams only because of the emperor's delights. "I don’t believe you. You are extremely intelligent and you can perfectly manipulate others, Your Majesty. However, I don’t intend to obey you. Please forgive me."

"Let it be so. But. You will regret this. When I come back there will be no turning back, and you will not be able to accept that you have not gone with me now. "He stood up and turned on his heel, heading towards the exit, clearly unhappy. Behind him, his advisers quickly moved, looking anxiously at each other. After a while in the restaurant there was no one who was not her employee.

Kuroko sighed loudly, tilting his head back. He didn’t expect it at all. He knew practically nothing about the prince. His knowledge of him was based on information from books and television. What's more, he didn’t know that Akashi would be so interested in him and so absurdly dominant. "Um everything is fine, Kuroko?" He asked Kagami to come up to him and give him support with his pleasant scent. However, it didn’t work at all. "Hmm I don’t know. I think I got myself into great shit. "

"I don’t think it will be so bad," Takao muttered, getting up and stretching his body. Nobody really knows what will happen. Despite everything, the emperor wasn’t a stupid person and what is more, he was extremely dangerous. Kuroko would not be worried at all if it was not for the Emperor's confidence. Until then, the emperor could not force him to go with him, unless he proved the status of bluenette. No matter if the emperor was right or wrong, his aura was almost unhealthy. He dominated everyone without exception.

 

♦️♦️♦️

 

The robes in the colors of malachite and emerald lightly flowed behind their owner whose pace was too fast for a normal one. The clatter of heels echoed from the fabulously arranged corridor in the palace. Huge windows let in a lot of light, and huge curtains in a crimson color added the obvious face of wealth and aristocratic image.

The green-haired alpha presented itself unusually on this background. His beauty, on the other hand, was crushed by a wrinkled face, as though he was thinking intensely about something. And so it was. Midorima knew Akashi from the beginning of his life and he knew perfectly well when something was wrong or it was strange. And today was just one of them.

Akashi was once not an impulsive person, and what's more, he never had any physical interest. Of course he had his ideals and things that attracted him, but he didn’t talk about it. However, what he saw in the restaurant today was quite disturbing. Not only greenheaded it noticed but the rest of the Generation also. The only thing that went to the restaurant just to take Kuroko was completely not in his style. If the ore despised omegas and similar beings, what else was in Kuroko Tetsuya? He was an omega, maybe he didn’t show it openly but he must have instincts that every omega had. Without a doubt, he reacted quite intensely to Akashi's pheromones. Not as intensely as Furihata, but still ... Akashi was disgusted ...

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the prince's bedroom, which he would have collided if he had not stopped quickly. He didn’t care about manners at this point. He entered the room without any knocking or any warning. He saw Akashi sitting in an armchair reading a book. Or at least he read before Midorima entered the room as if he had committed a crime.

Akashi raised a questioning eyebrow while his eyes were fixed on green-haired alpha. "Have you forgotten what manners are? Do you follow Daiki, do you test my patience, Shintarou? "

"None of these things, Your Highness. I'm just worried. "Alpha looked around the room with a pleasant surprise. There was no sign of Akasha's fiance's smell. Usually when he came to the dormitory or office of the prince, the smell of beta unpleasantly hovered in the air. And now it was different. It was quite nice. He could breathe ordinary fresh air. Although he usually meant fresh air, he meant expensive and beautifully scented air fresheners.

"Oh ... So what's worrying you?" A velvet voice rang through the room, causing Midorima's chills. Akashi still emitted protective pheromones that overwhelmed the green-haired one. This was the main reason why he or no one else in the restaurant was speaking in a conversation between Kuroko and Akashi.

"You know exactly what I mean, Akashi." The prince cast a warning glance in the direction of the other alpha, when he used his name rather than a formal phrase. Midorima spoke only when he was really frustrated. There was a small laugh in the room, and the prince's face looked amused. "Of course I know what you mean. However, I don’t hink that answering your question would be anything valuable to you. "

"Don’t play with me. I know perfectly well that you can have anyone you want. If you would like to have Kuroko Tetsuya, you could wait until I made a solution to grow with my father, and yet you went there being sure that this omega would definitely refuse you. "He roared annoyed. It's not like he was nervous or something. However, he knew Akashi and knew that he liked to play his games and tease others with ignorance. "What are you plotting?"

The prince got up and went to the window looking at the scenery he could see behind the glass. He smiled and his expression reflected in the glass, thanks to which Midorima could see exactly Akashi. "Although I hate omegas, Kuroko Tetsuya is unique. I am not interested in him in a loving way. None of these things. The only thing that's interesting is his body. Even if I have to rape him, he will be the mother of my children. "

Midorima narrowed his eyes at the prince's words. He didn’t expect it. Was he simply interested in the pleasure he can get from the act between two people? Certainly not. In the end, if that were the case, Furihata would be an ideal object of pleasure. There was something more in it. Something that Midorima didn’t see. "What's so special about his body?" He hesitated. Akashi's face looked scarier, and for so many years in the kingdom, Midorima knew there was nothing worse than the sadistic smile of the red devil.

"You'll find out soon, Shintarou."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my English is sucking ;-; Tell me if you like it. Sooooo, If you like it, I will write the next chapter, and in the meantime I will go to hell. TT_TT


End file.
